one is loved ones not
by lifeisluv
Summary: this about what happens after Zac and Vanessa break up 2 years later


Zac's point of view

It's been 2 year since I last kissed her. Since I held her in my arms and told her everything is ok. 2 years since my heart was whole.

. Its a few day after my birthday, my mom thought it is a good idea to invite my ex-girlfriend. I was so mad, why would my mom do that to me. Everyone thinks I'm happy but the thing is am not. I told everyone that I'm happy I just didn't tell myself that. I still didn't move on. I'm still hoping that we can be together again. When my mom told me that Vanessa was coming I went to mall to buy new clothes to you know look good for her I finally got ready when the door knock.

Knock Knock!

I open that door with a smile my face when I saw her. She looked so beautiful my heart skipped a beat.

"hi-i Vanessa long time no see"

"Yea long time "

"Come in come in "

She walked in i was about to close the door when a foot stopped it.

"Can I come in" the guy said

"ummm who are you "

"I'm Vanessa boyfriend Taylor"

My heart just drop I couldn't believe it nobody told me that she is already dating. I looked at him my face was drop everything stopped in till Vanessa came in

"Oh hey zac this is Taylor did I forget to tell you"

"Yea but it ok"

Thing is that not ok she supposed to be mine she's that other half of my heart just then my mom walked in

"Oh hello Vanessa haven't seen you in forever"

"I know it's been a while we have to catch up" Vanessa said

"I know I know well the foods done are you guys hungry

"Yes" everyone said

We walked and sat down around the table me and Vanessa across from each other, my mom at the head of the table, and Taylor right next to Vanessa. It was so weird seeing your ex with someone else. The whole time Taylor and Vanessa were all couples like they were holding hands like we used to do. They did everything like we used to do. After we were finish I pick up the plates

"Do you need any help" Vanessa asked

"If you like to" I said

We both walked in the kitchen and sat the plates down

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what "

"You know exactly what Vanessa"

"I don't know what you're talking"

"ABOUT YOU AND TAYLOR" I lower my voice "you never said that you were dating"

"I don't have to tell you anything zac were not even dating anymore"

"How can you forgets us"

"Zac there hasn't been an us for 2 freaking year! It's time to move on"

"What if I can't what if I can't stop thinking about you?"

"Then try to because I moved on and you should do the same"

She was about to walk out in till I grab her by her arm and pulled her back.

"How can I ever forget you? You change my life you're the love of my life"

"I thought you were… in till I meet someone else" Vanessa said

My heart broke everything I thought I could fixes and make us happy together just fell apart right in my face.

She walked out and left me there with a sad look on my face. After while a walked out. Vanessa and Taylor were about to leave

"' oh honey why leaving so early we haven't even had a little time to talk" my mom said

"I know but we have to go... we have a meeting" Vanessa said

"Well when you can stop by well have some girl talk" my mom laughed

"Yea I will " giggle Vanessa

"Honey what did I tell you call me Lucy "

"Sorry I forgot ms.e… I mean Lucy"

With that she and Taylor walked hand and hand out of the house my mom turn to me and said

"You still love her don't you?"

"The thing is mom is that I never stopped "

"Why didn't you go after her?"

"Because she looks so happy"

"Don't you care about your own happy life?"

"Mom I haven't had a happy life in 2 year I miss her"

"What are you going to do about that"

"Nothing"

"WHAT u mean NOTHING"

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying"

"The only thing I'm asking is why"

"You want to know why well because I want her to be happy and if seeing a smile on her face means that she's in the arms of someone else then I'll let her go"

"So you want her to be happy then you"

"Yes you won't believe how much I hate him for taking her away from me. I cried every night when broke up. She said she wants to see other people I only agreed with her because I wanted her to be happy. I never wanted that.. she's supposed to be in my arms" (tears start coming out) " I'm the one she suppose to be with , I'm the one that she's kisses good night I'm the one supposed to be with her not him not Taylor!"

My mom was shocked at what I said

"if making her happy means that she's not with me anymore then I'll let her go… for good" I just pour my heart out to my mom something you don't do every day I walk out of that house my mom the only person who know my truth feelings. Nobody must know because Vanessa deserves to be happy

I wrote this story because this can happen in the future to them and I don't want them to break up but they did


End file.
